thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Brochure
Welcome to Camp Jupiter, a camp designated to protect the children of Roman gods and their legacies. This is a guide for new comers, where we explain from head to toe how this camp works. However, if you still have any questions, please contact our administrative team, who will definitely be eager to help. Below, you will find information about joining, participating, user levels and more. Each tab holds important information every new camper will need during their stay at Camp Jupiter. We hope this information will shed some light through your experience here. |-| Policies= |-| Claiming= The next step is to claim your character. Claiming is the process where your character will be sorted into a cohort. There are five cohorts. Also, when you get claimed, you will be claimed by a godly parent. This allows you to have special powers and traits that you share with your half-brothers/half-sisters. Most of our new campers are familiar with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, but here are a few key points to help you when creating your demigod. 1) Godly Parent -Your demigod's divine parentage will determine his/her's demigod abilities. There are a few abilities that most demigod shares, such as ADHD or dyslexia. Most demigods also have the ability to see through Mist, although they still maybe fooled if the Mist is tightly woven. Also, the gods are able to influence what powers their children posses. -If your demigod is a child of one of The Big Three: Jupiter, Neptune or Pluto, they are a bit more powerful than most demigods. 2) Weapons -The only special metals are silver and celestial bronze. -Modern weapons can be used in previous history, however no modern weapons will be allowed at camp. This is a way to make sure that no one has the upper hand. 3) Age -According to the series, there are children as young as nine years old when they first arrive to Camp Jupiter/Camp Half-Blood. Hoping as if the age requirement is similar to Camp Half-Blood, there may be characters about that age. Due to new legislations, most users on our wiki is at least thirteen, so the idea of roleplaying a younger character may seem boring. However, most users tend to roleplay teenagers around the age of 15 - 21. You should include somethings in your claiming request and make sure it's all neat and organized. 1) Name: this should be realistic, not a bunch of random letters. It cannot be copied off the Percy Jackson series, its spin offs or any other popular series. 2) Appearance: you should add a picture of your character and one or two paragraphs about what your character looks like. 3) Personality: It should be interesting, not boring like another Mary-Sue character. Vibe it up, make your demigod sound interesting in the way they act. 4) History: The most important part of your demigod. How did he/she figure out about his/her's divine parentage? How did their parents meet. What was their history before Camp Jupiter? 5) Signature: Never forget to sign your claim, which can be simply achieved by type ~~~~ at the end of your request. |-| You Must Do= After your camper has been claimed, please take a chance to add yourself to these very important lists. They help keep our wiki organized and clean. 1) Please add yourself and fill in the information in Users & Characters. 2) Please add yourself according to your time zone in Time Zones. 3) Add yourself into the Model List. 4) Add your character into his/her's respective cohort. |-| Character Page= After your camper has been claimed, you should start participating by creating a page for your demigod. Your character page allows other users to access information about him/her to understand more about your demigod. It has all the information in it from their date of birth, hair color, demigod abilities and more. The Basics: 1) First off, your character must be claimed and sorted into a cohort. If you create a character page without him/her being claimed, you are violating the Character Creation Policy. 2) Great, now let's move on to the page details. If your character had been already claimed, you should already have four sets of information: you character's description, godly parent and demigod abilities, cohort and brief history. On your character page, try extending the information on your character's personality, history and description. Add more flare and make your character unique. Examples: |-| Word Bubbles= CREATING A WORD BUBBLE. 1. Type your character's name in this box. break=no prefix=Template: preload=Template:Bubble Preload buttonlabel=Done 2. This will appear on the page. } |text = } }} 3. Replace what's in capital letters with your own personal preferences. Like, for example, this: } |text = } }} Will appear as this: } |text = } }} 4. Click the publish button, and you will officially have your own word bubble for your character! USING YOUR WORD BUBBLE. 1. Use this coding: 2. Replace what's in caps, like, for example: Will appear as this: Congratulations! You can now use your very own word bubble! If you need anymore help, just contact an administrator. |-| Characters Made Easy= Characters Made Easy is a program used to help first-time members with creating their character's page. Each page is different, due to your demigod's respectable divine parentage. So, make sure your character is already claimed before making your character page. All you have to do is type your camper's name in the right box and click create page. break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:CME - Mars buttonlabel=Create Mars Character |-| Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Policy Category:Camp Brochure